


Five Times Hecate Hardbroom Was Oblivious (And The One Time She Couldn't Be)

by spoilmesweetie



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, hard headed Hardbroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilmesweetie/pseuds/spoilmesweetie
Summary: Hecate Hardbroom can be rather hard headed at times, and can take a bit of convincing before she sees what is right in front of her...*Updated* Rating applies to bonus chapter only





	1. Chapter 1

Rounding the corner of the corridor, Ada came to a halt at the sight of one Pippa Pentangle furiously pacing the hallway, her hands thrown in the air. 

"Are you quite all right, dear?"

The blonde froze, before spinning on her heel, a smile plastered on her face. "Fine. Absolutely fine."

"Weren't you out with Hecate today?" Asked the older witch. Hecate had attempted to mention it casually to her in passing, and though she knew the darker haired woman would never admit it, and had tried her damndest to hide it, she had been excited about. "A picnic I'm sure she said."

"Yes," nodded Pippa. "Actually, we're just back. I was just about to head back to Pentangles."

Sensing there was more, Ada simply stood, a small smile on her lips.

The blonde sighed. "Have you ever found Hecate can sometimes be a bit...dense?"

The older witch let out a chuckle. "I might use the word oblivious, but yes. I think I understand what you mean." She gestured for them to walk together, heading in the direction of her chambers. "Might I be so bold as to venture as to what has you pacing my halls with quite so much vigour?"

Pippa could feel her cheeks blushing a fierce pink, but nodded. It had been hard, keeping this to herself. She wondered if it was really so obvious. Well, to everyone but Hecate, it seemed.

"I've watched you and Hecate become friends again, and I must say, it's been delightful to see. I don't think I've seen her quite so happy. But I don't quite think she sees how you look at her sometimes..."

Pippa felt her cheeks warm as her blush deepened, keeping her eyes front as she kept pace with the woman next to her.

"Now dear, I don't mean to offend or intrude, but I do think you might be a little bit in love with our dear Hecate."

The blonde bit her lip. It was as obvious as she suspected, then. By this point, she wouldn't be surprised if the words had branded themselves on her forehead. She wasn't sure she'd ever said it aloud. And certainly not to another person. She had only ever admitted it to an empty room, or the confines of her diary. She turned to look at Ada. Dear, sweet Ada who had taken Hecate under her wing. "I think I've always been a little bit in love with her...since I was 15."

Ada put a gentle hand on her arm. "Well now dear, that's a long time to love someone. Have you ever told her?"

Pippa shrugged. "I've tried," she said quietly. Her voice was unsure. Tried to show her. Tried to say it." She signed sadly. "She always seems to think I just mean as friends. If that's all she wants then I understand and I'd never push but..."

"Dear, I may be old but I'm not blind," said Ada, smiling kindly. "I've known Hecate a long time now and I've never seen Hecate have such difficulty in fighting off a smile as she does when she talks about you. Which she does, often. I don't presume to know her mind, but I feel rather safe in saying I think her heart may already belong to you."

Pippa let out a huff. "Then why on earth when I plan a day out, taking her for a picnic to the Mossfern Forest where she can stock up on Avis flowers that she's been complaining for weeks she can't find in Hollow Wood, packing all her favourite foods and tell her I love her, does she respond with I love that we're friends again too?" She blinked a few times, coming to halt. She hadn't meant to say quite so much. But it seemed when it came to Hecate she just couldn't help herself. She had done the same thing with Mildred during the Spelling Bee. "Sorry, I...I didn’t mean to...I, well, I..."

Ada wrapped a friendly arm around the other woman's shoulders. "Why don't we have a quick cup of tea before you have to head off to Pentangles?"  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joint sports day with Pentangles gives Pippa an excuse to show off...

"Definite improvement on last year's sports day, wouldn't you say, HB?"

Hecate let her gaze travel over the groups of excited children gathered before them. A joint sports day with Pentangles. A terrible idea, she had thought. But Ada had loved it. And Pippa. And Miss Drill. And everyone else, so it seemed. So here they were. "I can feel a headache coming on already."

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport!" Said Dimity. "Look how excited they all are!"

Hecate gave her a raised eyebrow and a sigh. "I suppose at least if they tire themselves out now they'll sleep tonight."

With a roll of her eyes Dimity cast her gaze around the playing field, smiling at the groups of children readying themselves for the various events. "Did Miss Pentangle tell you she's taking part in the teacher's events?"

Hecate's attention snapped to the woman next to her.  
Fighting a smirk, Miss Drill nodded. "Yes. Her and her deputy are competing. She's running against me in the assault course." She cast her eyes across the playing field, searching out a flash of pink. "Oh look, there she is now." 

She pointed to where a certain Miss Pentangle was sporting a very sporty ensemble indeed, waving her over as she caught sight of them. Tight magenta leggings gave way to a black tank top, the outfit highlighting the blonde's gentle curves. Dimity snuck a look at the woman next to her, watching as she appeared to have some sort of stroke at the sight of a smiling Pippa Pentangle.

"Didn't realise she was quite such the sporty type," prompted the sports teacher. "Certainly looks like she keeps herself in shape." She watched as Hecate's cheeks flushed a slightly deeper shade of red with each comment. She tried to keep a straight face as a rather poor imitation of a HB glare was levelled at her.

"You shouldn't be standing here objectifying her like some hormonal wizard!" And with that, Hecate stomped off to go and join Ada at the teacher's table. 

Dimity sighed, shaking her head before going back to conducting proceedings. Busy as she was, however, she made sure to keep an eye on the pair. Between events, she caught Pippa talking to Hecate, who had remained by Ada's side, like a child staying close to their mother for protection. The blonde stood her hands clasped behind her back, practically rocking back and forth on her heels like a smitten school girl.  
"You are going to wish me luck, aren't you?" 

Hecate allowed herself a small smile. "You don't need luck, Pip." The blonde had always been quick on her feet, never one to sit still for long. She could recall times from their younger days when Pippa would run ahead towards the forest by her parent's house, Hecate falling slightly behind, and always pleased beyond measure that the blonde would stop and wait for her.

Pippa turned as her race was called. "Well, that's me." 

She flashed the darker haired woman a grin before racing off to the start line. 

"Not going to cheer on Pippa?" Asked Ada as she watched Dimity and the blonde line up for the head to head.

"Would hardly seem proper, not rooting for the home team."

The older witch let out a good natured chuckle. "Hardly against any rules to support your friends, Hecate." She realised as the race started, however, that her words were falling on deaf ears and she may as well be taking to the grass. 

Hecate was otherwise engaged, her eyes tracking the movements of a certain blonde as she tackled the various obstacles that had been set up. Dimity put up a fair challenge, but ultimately, was no match for the blonde's speed over the flat in the run up to the finish line. 

Pippa's victory was greeted by a round of applause and hugs from some of her students, and a fair few of Cackle's own too. Finally managing to detangle herself from her adoring young fans, she made her way over to Hecate once more, her cheeks pink with exertion. 

"Need to find better competition for me next year, Miss Cackle," she grinned before turning to Hecate. "Maybe next time you could run?"

She watched as Hecate's face cycled through a myriad of expressions before a loud clatter in the distance gave her the perfect excuse to escape. Pippa rolled her eyes before letting herself fall forward onto the crashmat Hecate had previously been standing in front of at the edge of the track. "I give up."

She felt a pat on her back. 

"Don't give in quite yet, dear."

Letting out a huff, Pippa rolled over onto her back, offering Ada a small smile. She glanced over as Dimity came to join them, sitting on the edge of the mat, still catching her own breath. 

"I'm sorry. I tried. I was trying to send her in your direction earlier too but..."

"It really is that obvious, isn't it?"

Dimity sighed. "Not to be blunt, but yes..."

"On both sides," added Ada.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Pippa leant forward to rest her elbow on her knees, her eyes easily finding Hecate in the crowd. "I swear I could throw myself at her naked and she'd still stand there with that look of confusion in her eyes."

Dimity chuckled. "If you're doing that, just mind it's not in front of the kids. Or any of us for that matter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate and Pippa enjoy a quiet day during the summer holidays. Of course, Hecate would enjoy it more if they weren't interrupted, and Pippa would enjoy it more if Hecate would only see what is right in front of her.

"As much as I love having the kids around and teaching, this is nice," sighed Pippa, happily sipping her cocktail. A pink gin fizz she had announced on presenting one to Hecate, who had raised an eyebrow at the colour, but had good naturedly taken a sip. Given she was now on her second, it was safe to say she approved of the taste, if not the colour.

"Mmm, a blissfully disaster free few weeks," agreed Hecate, not looking up from her book.

Pippa rolled over on the blanket she had laid out on the grass, taking full advantage of Cackle's sun-drenched grounds and the holiday. Gazing over at the other woman through her sunglasses, she found herself enjoying the freedom of being able to track her eyes over Hecate's slim frame without the direction of her gaze being seen through the dark lenses. She was sitting neatly in the shade of a parasol she had charmed to hover above her, dressed in her signature black. She had, however, opted for a slightly shorter number, with sleeves that fell to just past her elbows, and a neckline that though still high, was collarless, exposing her pale neck. Just looking at her made Pippa feel hot. In more ways than one. Hiding a smirk, she rolled onto her back before curling up into a sitting position. "And with the kids gone, you can sunbathe properly." 

With a click of her fingers her dress was gone, and she was left only in the bikini that had previously been hidden beneath.

She caught Hecate's eyes on her over the top of her book, and didn't miss the wide-eyed stare, or the way she choked on her cocktail. "Alright, Hiccup?" She asked, fighting to contain a smile as she stretched out, her movements purposely slow before settling back against the blanket beneath her.

"Just fine," came the forced reply when the darker haired woman had finally cleared her throat. 

*

"Hello ladies! You don't mind if I join you, do you?"

Hecate let out a huff at the intrusion, turning from her book to glance at the woman approaching across the lawn. Miss Mould. Must that insufferable woman intrude on everything?

Pippa, however, greeted her with a smile. "No. Of course not. We're just making the most of the weather."

"I'm doing the same myself. I'm looking forward to being able to paint in lovely bright colours again." She set up her easel a little way off, but close enough that conversation carried easily without the need for raised voices. 

Hecate followed the conversation, though contributed little herself, content to stick with her book and the view she had of Pippa just over the top of it. She became slightly less content when the blonde presented the so called 'artist' with a cocktail, which Hecate had no doubt would only lead the woman to suppose she was welcome to stay as long as she liked. She became very much less content when conversation between the pair gained what she could only conclude to be a flirtatious tone. 

It left her feeling uncomfortable, with an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shifted slightly, lowering her book. Watching as Pippa tipped her head back, laughing at something Miss Mould had said, she caught herself almost smiling at the way the sunlight caught her hair. If the art teacher had any sense of what was beautiful and pleasing to the eye she would be painting Pippa.

She shifted again, realising she couldn't actually see the canvas upon which the witch was painting. She might very well be. Hecate could feel her magic shift, simmering just below the surface. She was jealous, she realised. Jealous at the thought of Miss Mould looking openly at Pippa, at flirting with her so easily. 

Even with the friendly space that separated them, Pippa could feel the shift in Hecate's magic. Had always been able to. Pushing herself up from where she had been lying on her stomach she reached into her bag, pulling out a bottle of sun cream, waving it at Hecate. "Would you..?" She gestured over her shoulder to indicate her back.

"I can help."

The words had barely left the art teacher's mouth before Hecate had growled a low, "No," and moved to kneel behind the blonde.

Pippa met Miss Mould's amused gaze as the darker haired woman positioned herself, both amused and pleased at the other witch's possessiveness. This, she thought, was progress.

"Time I should be getting a move on anyway. I wanted to paint the dusk light as it fades over Hollow Wood."

"You will take care in the woods, won't you?" Said Hecate suddenly, a vivid recollection of Miss Mould's return from her last visit to Hollow Woods surfacing. 

Not that she said it often, and not that she would ever say it to the girl herself, but she was rather thankful for Mildred Hubble's knack for averting true disaster at the last possible moment. Of course, the girl was usually the one who started the wheels of said disaster in motion, but she was rather talented at turning things around in the end.

The art teacher smirked. "As you always say, Miss Hardbroom, nothing to be concerned about in Hollow Wood. No trouble for over a century."

Hecate pursed her lips, watching the other woman go.   
"What was that about?" Asked Pippa, an amused smile dancing on her lips.

The darker haired woman carefully schooled her features and aimed for nonchalance as she replied. "Oh, just the small matter of a Hypnapillion in Hollow Wood."

"A WHAT?"

Hecate had the decency to blush. "Yes. Bit of a...mishap. I may have sent the second years to Hollow Wood to refresh our stocks of some potion ingredients. Miss Mould was meant to be supervising..."

Pippa turned to regard her friend over her shoulder, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, well...turns out Mildred Hubble has her uses after all. We're not broadcasting the matter in case The Council should hear. Goodness know the last thing the school needs is another disaster made public. And any further visits to the woods are to be done under full and proper supervision or not at all."

Pippa chuckled, shaking her head. One day Hecate would admit Mildred was a good little witch. Her laugh died in her throat, however, at the feeling of cool hands against her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as Hecate's hands began to move across her skin. Hesitantly, to begin with, but slowly becoming more sure. She could feel the other witch's magic settle too, the almost static feeling in her fingertips fading where they danced along her spine. 

She had always been attuned to Hecate's magic. Understanding, but never afraid of it, even in those early days when Hecate, more powerful than most, struggled to keep her magic in line and had sent many a classmate and even the odd teacher ducking for cover. Her magic may have lashed out unpredictably, but a single hair on Pippa's head had never been harmed. 

The blonde felt herself biting back a moan as the other woman's hands swept across her shoulders, massaging gently. She always knew Hecate would be good with her hands. Always so expressive, Pippa had found her eyes drawn to the darker haired witch's hands even in their younger years. In her innocence, she had found he wanted to hold her hand, but as her innocence had faded and she had begun to understand what lay beneath. Had wanted to feel those hands on her. 

Feeling a gentle hand rest on her shoulder in a silent indication that Hecate was done, the blonde moved to cover the hand on her shoulder with her own, keeping it in place for a few moments. Turning her head, she felt a smile tug at her lips at the sight of Hecate's lightly flushed cheeks and the shy look in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not too warm in that dress?" She asked, her smile only turning mildly predatory. "The last time I seen you in something summery I think we were barely teenagers."

Hecate shifted uncomfortably. She was rather warm. Flustered perhaps would be a better word for it. "No, I'm fine..."

Pippa raised an eyebrow.

"I'm absolutely fine, I assure you."

The blonde wasn't quite so sure, but was willing to let it slide. Back to being just the two of them, Pippa was pleased when they fell easily into conversation once more, Hecate even finally moving to lie next to her on their blanket. Hours passed as though they were minutes and it wasn't until Pippa felt a shiver that she even realised how long they had been sitting. The sun was beginning to fade. She reached into her bag, pulling out a long soft knit, cowl necked jumper in a deep maroon. The colour was relatively sedate by her standards, but the wool was sinfully soft against her sun-kissed skin. She didn't miss the look of slight disappointment on Hecate's face, however, as she covered herself up. 

Deciding to try and wash the look of disappointment from her friend's face, she turned to settle herself on their shared blanket once more. Laying on her side, she shifted closer to the other woman, slipping an arm around her waist as she rested her head on her shoulder. She felt Hecate tense, but the moment passed and she felt taught muscles gradually slacken.

Smiling against the other woman's neck, Pippa blindly sought out her hand, linking their fingers together. She could feel the warmth of a blush of Hecate's cheek without even having to look. "This is nice," she sighed, content.

They were quiet for a spell before Hecate broke the silence, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. "Do you remember when we used to lie on the grass like this at night outside your parents' house? You'd always forget the names of the constellations and make up new ones and whole new stories to go with them."

Pippa smiled against her neck, leaving it unsaid that she only did that as it was one of the few times she could make Hecate almost cry with laughter at her outlandish tales and silly names. "And you would always let me tell you and then tell me their real names." She shifted so she could look at the face of the woman next to her. "You could ask you to point out any star or constellation. You would always know just where to look." 

Hecate held her gaze for a few moments, and Pippa thought she just may have understood what she was trying to say. What she had been trying to say forever, it seemed. 

"Just a case of memorising the charts."

Pippa tried not to let the gentle smile slip from her lips, lest her disappointment show. She sighed, settling herself against Hecate's shoulder once more. Another hint not taken. Still, she decided, there had been progress today. She had seen the hunger and desire in Hecate's eyes as they roved over her skin. Seen the blush as she was caught in doing so over the top of her book. And there had been no mistaking her move in front of Miss Mould. 

It was all progress, Pippa decided. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. Pippa could live with that, however, even if it was a rather delicious form of torture.   
 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A joint Pentangles and Cackles camping trip   
> under the guide of a potion ingredient gathering trip... Because why not.
> 
> This chapter started off as something entirely different, but this is what emerged so I'm running with it!

"I simply don't see why we have to camp when we can simply fly or transfer back to Cackle's," snapped Hecate as she joined Ada on the lawn, her bag landing at her feet with a muffled thump. 

Ada smiled good naturedly at the woman next to her. "It's a bit of an adventure for the girls. A change of scenery. Educational too," she added, trying to appeal to her friend's practical side. "And our joint sports day went without a hitch. No reason this shouldn't be the same."  
Hecate raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing. She let her gaze travel out over the girls gathered before them, all the main second year trouble makers among them. No. No reason at all.

*

For all Hecate enjoyed cleanliness and order, she loved nature. Growing up, when the world had become a little too much, she had often taken herself off to the woods, enjoying the peace that could be found there. It had often served to settle her magic too, the woods almost absorbing the energy that often radiated from her when she struggled with her control. 

Having two schools worth of second years, however, detracted from that peace somewhat. She rolled her eyes as she watched them try to pitch them tents with varying degrees of success, some using magic, others deciding it was easier to just use their hands.

While perfectly capable of pitching a tent and making it comfortable on her own after years of such potion gathering trips, she had to admit she was rather glad to be able to simply make her way into the teachers' tent Pippa had already set up. 

Tiny on the outside, the interior had been charmed to create a large central living and cooking space complete with furniture and bedrooms coming off the central chamber. Pippa smiled as she caught sight of her, coming to loop an arm through hers. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think we'd best not let on to the children how luxurious you've made this or we'll have them moving in here," she smirked.

The blonde chuckled as she dragged Hecate over to one of the bedrooms. "I made this one just for you."

The darker haired witch entered the space, her mouth falling open before she could stop it. Pippa had clearly spent time creating this room, with its dark wood furniture and blankets in rich, deep hues. What truly set it apart, however, was the fact that the room appeared to have to ceiling to it. Hecate looked up to find she could see straight up towards the sky, the only impediment to her view the overhanding branches of nearby trees. 

"Do you like it?"

Hecate turned. "It's wonderful." And after a beat. "Thank you."

The blonde beamed. "I hoped you'd like it. I know you like to be able to see the stars when you come out to the woods but didn't think you'd feel comfortable sitting stargazing amongst a hoard of giggling teenagers." She reached out to gently squeeze the darker haired witch's arm. "I'll let you get settled in."

*

Pippa sat cross legged by the huge fire which had been set up, surrounded by a gaggle of students. Smiling and laughing, it was clear to anyone with eyes how much she enjoyed being amongst the children and sharing in their curiosity and wonder and delighting in their playful teasing of each other. 

"You literally said 'frog spawn' to him instead of hello," laughed Enid. 

Mildred chuckled. "And almost froze in the middle of the Spelling Bee."

Ethel crossed her arms with a huff. "I do not have a crush on Zac!"

Maud couldn't help but smirk. "Ethel, I think we all know that's not true."

"Oh, what does it even matter?" The blonde snapped. 

Pippa smiled. "It's perfectly natural to find you have a crush on someone, Ethel," she said gently, testing the waters before diving in any deeper. The girls were more open with her than they might be their own teachers, but she didn't want to intrude where she wasn't welcome, particularly in their personal lives.

"Well, it's a distraction and it's just plain silly," grumbled the young Hallow.

Ada watched the exchange from the other side of the fire where she was perched rather comfortably in the chair she had conjured. She was pleased by how well the trip seemed to be going. The students' behaviour thus far had been exemplary, leaving even Hecate with very little to complain about. 

Ingredients had been successfully collected, children fed and watered and now left to either amuse themselves within the bounds of camp or find their entertainment either with Mr Webb and his games, or with Miss Pentangle and her stories and gossip and spells. 

She had been approached by the odd student, happy as ever to talk with them and help where she could. Hecate had even been approached by a trembling young Pentangle wizard, asking her about the properties of one of the more usual ingredients they had collected earlier that day. Despite her often brusque exterior, Ada knew beyond that her depute was no more than a kitten, really. She had watched as the darker haired witch had talked with the boy, clearly appreciating his interest and enthusiasm for potion making. They had talked, for Hecate especially, at length with her potions mistress finally sending the boy off with a text he may find of interest and an offer to come back to her if there was anything further he wished to know.

At the thought of the woman, she cast her eyes about, looking for her. She had gone off a short while earlier to make a quick patrol of the camp border and ensure that all students were on the appropriate side of it. She finally caught sight of her emerging from the teachers' tent, a flask in one hand and mug in hand. She watched as she rather hesitantly approached Pippa, coming to stand behind her before placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and passing the mug to the blonde. She set the flask down beside her with a few words in her ear before conjuring enough mugs for the gathered students. She gave them a small, tentative smile before retreating and coming back to her former perch on the chair beside Ada's own.

"Not going to join them?" The older witch asked.

"I'm hardly the sort for braiding hair and gossiping."

"Oh, I don't know," smiled Ada. "The spells you use to tame your hair into those braids and buns."

"After the last hair related incident I really don't feel I can support encouraging them to magically dabble with their hair," replied Hecate. 

*

From the other side of the fire, Pippa sat happily ensconced among the girls, her eyes occasionally drifting to the darker haired witch visible through the flames between them. She sipped at her cocoa, unable to keep the smile from her face at the pink marshmallows scattered across the top, and the dash of something that explained why hers was delivered in a separate mug from the girls. 

"Did you ever had a crush on anyone at school?"

Bringing her attention back to the girls, Pippa found herself blushing. "You could say that." Or you could say I spent almost my entire time in education falling deeply and irrevocably in love with Hecate Hardbroom, she thought to herself.

"Wasn't your school an all-girls school like Cackle's?" Came the question from Felicity.

Pippa smiled. "Yes, it was."

"Nothing wrong with that!" As always, Mildred was quick to be on the defensive. The girl would defend someone's shadow if she felt it was being maligned, Pippa felt sure. 

Felicity, the girl who had originally asked the question dropped her gaze. "I wasn't saying there was. I was...just asking," she finally added.

Pippa took note of the shy smile and gentle blush. She knew Ada and Hecate would no doubt be hearing the discussion, but made a note to remind them of it in the morning, and perhaps suggest little Felicity may need a little bit of help and reassurance in finding her feet on a personal level. "No. Nothing wrong with it at all. It might be a bit unusual but there is nothing wrong with unusual or with being yourself, whoever that might be."

"Does that mean you have a girlfriend?" Asked Enid, smirking. 

Pippa knew full well the girl was testing the boundaries of their discussion, and had she been more reserved in her teaching style, would never have been asked such a question. But, as it was, she was happy enough to answer. She didn't want the girls to feel like the subject of relationships, and in particular same sex relationships was something that they shouldn't discuss or that was taboo in any way. She could feel the blush blooming on her cheeks as her eyes automatically sought out Hecate on the other side of the flames. By the expression on her face and the careful, guarded look in her eyes Pippa knew she had heard the question. 

"No, I don't, but I'd very much like one," she answered quietly.

The girls were all quick to reassure her that she was so pretty and lovely and glamourous and was sure to find someone. She thanked them for their kind words, her eyes finding Hecate once more. "I wouldn't want it to be just anyone though."

*

Ada, who had been following the discussion from across the flames looked up as Hecate refilled her teacup. "She's wonderful with the girls, isn't she?"

"Yes," replied the younger witch, her voice quiet and expression gentle, the time spent in the forest doing work she loved and simply being amongst nature serving to soften her hard edges and relax the usually rigid line of her spine. "She's quite wonderful."

Ada managed to refrain from rolling her eyes at what from her depute counted as the look of a lovesick puppy. "And on the lookout for a girlfriend, I hear." She watched as Hecate's gaze fell on the blonde before quickly being lowered to her own teacup. "She'll find someone just as wonderful as she is, I'm sure."

Looking at the woman next to her Ada wondered if she might get away with shaking her, or taking up her broom and knocking some sense into her. How blind did the girl have to be to miss the fact that in every word and every glance Pippa Pentangle was telling her that the girlfriend she was looking for was her!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa gets an invite to Cackle's Yule Ball...featuring a speechless Hecate, dancing and a dash of cuteness
> 
> These works are not beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine so if you find any, please let me know so I can fix them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not how I envisaged this chapter coming out – my notes were literally 'PP gets her flirt on something awful' then things got a bit emotional...

Pippa took her time in setting away her things in the room that was to be hers for the evening when she arrived at Cackles to a warm welcome from its headmistress. The invitation to attend Cackles Yule Ball had come from Hecate, complete with an apprehensive, shy smile and a pleading look in her eyes, but the blonde knew the push to ask her had most likely come from Ada.

The older witch had confirmed it the following week in a brief mirror call, the purpose of which, polite conversation and enquiries on how things were at Pentangles aside, was to check that Hecate had indeed asked her to attend, and to extend that invitation further to allow Pippa to stay if she wished. The blonde had made the necessary arrangements with her deputy and from there, set her plans in motion.

She stood before the mirror in her room, examining herself from head to toe. Freeing her hair from the clasp she had put it in to travel, she let her hair fall in golden waves around her bare shoulders. Her dress had been picked with care, with its red bodice and flowing skirts, exposing enough that she hoped Hecate would enjoy the view, but being demure enough that it wouldn't cause scandal with the girls. 

Her heels would bring her almost nose to nose with Hecate, she knew. It was a deliberate move on her part, wanting Hecate to have to look straight at her and truly see her. Taking a deep breath, she met her gaze in the mirror, she gave a satisfied nod. She was ready.

*

Pippa paused in the doorway of the main hall, taking in the beautiful festive decorations which had been set up. In a recent mirror call, Hecate had informed her that it looked at thought someone had vomited sparkle and distasteful decorations into every spare inch of space the castle had to offer. She could now see why. It was more festive than distasteful, but Pippa knew it certainly wouldn't appeal to the darker haired witch's tastes. 

The ball was in full swing, with staff and students alike looking as though they were thoroughly enjoying the chance to let their hair down. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of breaking glass. The teacher in her automatically stepped towards the sound, hands poised and ready to cast if necessary. She paused, however, as her eyes met Hecate's wide-eyed stare, which appeared to be directed straight at her.

The darker haired witch stood absolutely still, her hand still poised as though it held what Pippa guessed to be a champagne flute, now in pieces at her feet. With an easy flick of her wrist, Pippa brought the pieces back together, curling her own fingers around the glass. Refilling the glass from a passing floating bottle, the blonde pressed it back into Hecate's grip with a gentle smile, their fingers brushing.

"I think you dropped something, Hiccup."

The other woman continued to simply stare, still apparently speechless. Nearby, Pippa could hear Ada talking to the girls and Miss Bat, trying to restart conversation after the hush which had descended after Hecate's uncharacteristic moment of clumsiness. 

"You look beautiful."

The words were barely a whisper, but Pippa heard them. "This little old thing?" She smiled, her hand moving to fan out the skirt of the dress, subtly revealing the slit which ran to her mid-thigh. She heard the resulting hitch in Hecate's breathing and watched as she tightened her grip on her newly repaired glass. "Well, it's not every day a girl gets invited to a ball. I thought I'd make an effort for you."

For you. Her words, like her dress, were intentional. She had tried subtle. She had tried not so subtle. Now she was going for anything but subtle. "You look rather wonderful yourself." She boldly let her eyes take in her friend from the top of her elaborate French braid to her black heels, just visible below the hem of the flowing black skirt of her dress, her eyes lingering for a few moments somewhere in the middle at Hecate's lower than usual neckline. 

"An Miss Pentangle, you found the festivities then? I hope the room is to your liking," came Ada's warm greeting as she approached, a champagne flute extended to the blonde. 

"Indeed, Miss Cackle. The place looks wonderful!" She smiled, turning to face the older witch as she gratefully accepted the proffered glass. 

"Defrosted from your journey yet?"

"Almost. Still a little cold, perhaps, but nothing that a little dancing won't ward off I'm sure." She cast Hecate a meaningful glance, watching her gulp at the implication of it.

Ada grinned. "Well I'm sure you'll find a willing partner." A not so subtle wink at Hecate had the other woman's face cycling through quite an impressive array of expressions before she managed a forced smile and a nod. 

*

"Rendering the great HB speechless," smirked Dimity as she came to stand by Pippa, refilling her glass from the punch bowl. "Quite the achievement."

"I'm glad to see the hours that went into choosing this outfit are paying dividends," replied the blonde. "Not looking so bad yourself." She gestured at the teal silk dress the other woman wore. "That's a wonderful colour on you."

Dimity chuckled. "Save your flirting for HB. I hear she can be quite the jealous type."

Pippa felt the blush bloom on her cheeks. "You've been talking to Miss Mould, then?"

"Perhaps," smirked the sports teacher. "She still hasn't taken the plunge then?"

The blonde sighed. "She hasn't even dipped her toes in."

"Well," Dimity smirked. "Making her jealous almost worked once. What do you say we give it another go?" She held out a hand as a waltz was announced. "I can't say I'm the world's best dancer, but I can at least try not to stand on your toes."

*

Dancing with Dimity hadn't exactly had the desired effect, and dancing with Mr Webb and Ada in quick succession afterwards hadn't compelled Hecate to ask her to dance either. 

"Are you not dancing, Miss Hardbroom? All the other teachers are." Mildred braced herself for the snappy reply but was surprised to find that none came. Instead, her potions mistress only looked a little sad.

"I'm not very good at dancing, I'm afraid," replied the teacher quietly. 

Mildred offered her a small smile. "I'm not very good at a lot of things, but I still try." She nodded over to where Miss Pentangle was now laughing with Miss Bat who were trying to navigate a rather speedy foxtrot. "I'm sure Miss Pentangle would help you."

The pair watched for a moment, heads in matching tilt of bemusement, apparently sharing in their surprise at quite how light Miss Bat could be on her feet. 

"As you can see, Mildred, Miss Pentangle has plenty of willing dance partners without me stepping on her toes."

Mildred sighed as her potions Mistress wandered off. It had been almost a game to start with, seeing who could make HB's head whip around quickest when they mentioned Miss Pentangle, but they had long since stopped such teasing. It had become clear in the brief flickers of pain and sadness in HB's face at the blonde's name that this was not simply some trifling matter. Since the camping trip, however, the girls thought they had a fair idea as to why. 

*

"Your dress is just stunning!" 

Pipping smiled at a beaming Felicity. The girl had spent a good twenty minutes during their previous camping trip lamenting about how her parents' had sent her to Cackles instead of Pentangles and the unfairness of it all. Already firmly in the Pippa Pentangle fan club, the blonde only seemed to have gone up in the young witch's estimations since their fireside discussions of crushes and the possibility of having a girlfriend.

It wouldn't surprise the blonde if the girl now considered herself to have a crush on her. She made a mental note to be careful in her interactions and mind her words, lest the girl get ideas.

"You really do look lovely," added Enid. 

"I wish I could get my hair to go so curly," said Maud, smiling at the teacher.

As had now become the norm, the moment Pippa sat down for a minute at Cackle's the children began to gather around her. "Well it's an easy charm to learn. I can teach you if you like?"

Pushing up her glasses Maud beamed at her. "Yes please!"

Mildred came to join them mid lesson, electing however to not attempt the spell. "I think I've learned my hair is just fine the way it is," she mumbled, recalling her last hair themed mishap. Although, she thought to herself, it had landed her the role of head of their little coven. As a few more of the girls gathered to try learning the spell, Mildred instead perched herself on the edge of the bench they shared, looking around the room. Her eyes landed on Miss Hardbroom, who was still watching Miss Pentangle from across the floor. She still hadn't asked her to dance. Had hardly spoken to her for more than a few moments at a time. 

"Has HB still not moved?" Asked Enid, coming to stand next to her. Her hair was curly enough as it was without the need for any magical help. "I wonder if Zac still remembers that spell he did at the Spelling Bee. Then we could just float her over here."

"If I was HB I'd be over here asking Miss Pentangle to dance. Who wouldn't want to dance with her?"

"Now, now, girls," came Pippa's chiding voice, interrupting them. The trio turned to find her smiling softly, Maud grinning beside her at her newly transformed ringlets. "Miss Hardbroom is a big girl. If she wants to dance with me she can ask me, can't she?" She looked across the room to where Hecate was standing, her hands balled into fists by her sides. She knew from the white knuckles that her friend was no doubt digging her nails into her palms in some form of self-chastisement, as had been her habit when they were at school together. Pippa couldn't count how many times she had healed the crescent shaped marks gouged into pale skin over the years they had been friends. She silently vowed that whatever happened or didn't happen that evening, she would make a point of finding her friend and healing those marks.

*

While the earlier music had been rather more classical to a witch's ball, Ada had permitted that later in the evening before events were to wrap up for the girls, that rather more modern music could be played.

From the fact that almost every single student was on their feet dancing, she deemed her decision to have been well made. Pippa, Dimity and rather more surprisingly Miss Bat had also been dragged into the fray.

"Isn't it lovely to see them all enjoying themselves and being so carefree after all the mishaps we've had?" She asked, turning to Hecate, who snapped her gaze away from a certain blonde to answer.

"I often think we should be concerned they appear to have such short memories, especially when they also seem to forget all they have learned at times," replied the darker haired witch. "But it is rather nice to see them go forward without fear and embrace all that is new."

Ada raised an eyebrow at the words. She didn't want to be too hopeful, but she dearly wanted to believe that Hecate might take her own advice and embrace all that was new. Embrace Pippa Pentangle in particular. 

As a bell tolled and the music faded to a chorus of disappointed young witches, Ada stepped forward. "Now girls, I'm afraid that bell signifies the end of your evening. I do, however, hope you have enjoyed yourselves and would like to thank each of you for your excellent behaviour tonight. As a reward for you behaviour, I would take this opportunity to tell you that unless there is a disturbance, there won't be any rounds tonight." She paused, glancing at her depute, whose eyebrows had climbed an impressive distance. She hadn't told exactly informed her of her plan to suspend nightly rounds, knowing she'd never approve. "Now, off you do and don't make me regret it," she added with a smile. "If you do need any of us, however, you might find us here, or in our chambers."

"Ada, might I ask why you want tonight descending into disaster after what has been a perfectly pleasant evening for the girls?" The tone, as always, was so painfully polite.

"Hecate, even you have to admit that of late there have been no real disasters...more...minor mishaps. I think we can trust them for one evening to be able to retire to each other's rooms and eat too many sweets."

The depute head let out a huff of disbelief. "I struggle to share in your belief, but will give them the benefit of the doubt. For now."

*

The children having filtered away, Pippa made her way over to sit by Hecate. "I feel I really must thank you again for inviting me, Hiccup. I'm having a wonderful evening." She paused, shifting slightly closer to the darker haired witch on their shared bench. "Haven't seen a great deal of you though."

She watched as the darker haired witch's head dropped, her gaze falling on her hands, which fidgeted in her lap. Pippa could feel that her magic was similarly unsettled. 

"You know I'm not much good at these things," said Hecate quietly. "Apologies for being such a poor host."

Pippa reached over and took one of the other woman's hands in her own. "You haven't been a poor host, Hiccup. And even if you had been, you'd have the rest of the night to make it up to me." She trailed her fingers over the soft skin of her friend's palm, feeling the indentations Hecate's own nails had made earlier in the evening and the magic beneath her skin almost follow her touch. Almost without realising she found she was tracing the lines of a healing rune over Hecate's skin. She looked up somewhat guiltily. "Sorry."

Hecate, however, had a soft smile on her face as she looked back. "You used to do the same thing when we were younger." 

Pippa shrugged. "Some things never change, I guess."

"There were things I missed, when we were apart," admitted Hecate. "Little things. Silly things, really."

The blonde squeezed the hand in her own, silently offering her encouragement. 

"You were never afraid of me."

"There was never anything to be afraid of," smiled Pippa. 

Hecate snorted in disbelief. "Pippa, there were points where even the teachers ran away from me when my powers went haywire." She shuddered at the memory of those days, when her magic, so deeply connected with her emotions would simply boil over as she would try to tamp the negative feelings down, to ignore them. "I took out whole walls, rooms even. And that poor hawthorn tree in the grounds."

"You never harmed me though, did you? Not once."

The darker haired witch continued to hold her gaze. "And you never looked at me as though I might." Her breath hitched on her next words, her voice unnaturally high and breathy as she admitted. "I never told you how much that helped me, being able to look at you and know you'd be standing there looking at me as though I wasn't bringing the world crashing down around us. As if nothing was wrong with me."

Pippa tightened her grip on the hand in hers. "There was never anything wrong with you, Hiccup. It just all got a bit much sometimes." She could feel Hecate's magic buzzing beneath her skin, like a jack in the box, becoming more wound up as her friend fought to navigate her emotions. It was clear that in the years that had come between them, that Hecate had begun to close herself off again, and withdraw. Of course, the level of control she had over her magic now would put most witches to shame, so there were none of the fireworks of her youth, but the effort it took showed clearly in the lines on her face. And how close that control was to slipping was clear in the high-pitched note coming from the table of crystal champagne flutes to her right. 

She shifted the hand holding Hecate's, placing her friend's fingers on her pulse, allowing her to feel the calm, steady beat beneath her skin. Many moons ago, she would take her hand and place it against her chest, but she knew that would only serve to further unnerve the woman beside her now, especially given their public setting. Turning to further face Hecate, she reached for her other hand, pulling into her lap. Laying it palm up atop the skirt of her dress, she traced her fingers over the crescent shaped marks she had known would be present, and which she had already healed on the darker haired witch's other hand. Tracing the lines of the same healing rune, she smiled as she felt Hecate's magic settle as it made contact with her own.

The table of drinks beside her stopped shaking, and the lines of concentration on Hecate's forehead slowly eased. "Better?" Asked Pippa, pleased when she received a shaky smile in return.

"Sorry," mumbled Hecate. 

"No need," smiled the blonde. "Your hair looks lovely tonight," she said, changing the subject to something less emotionally charged to give them both a moement to recover their composure. "Is it a charm or by hand?"

"By hand tonight," said Hecate, dipping her head shyly. "I needed something to occupy myself."

"Oh?" Said Pippa, her heart pounding. "Something on your mind?"

"Well would you look at that! And here I thought there wasn't a bit to be found."

Both women turned to where Ada stood a few feet away. Hecate tugged her hands back into her own lap and Pippa cursed the older witch's timing. She followed to where Ada pointed above their heads, location the cause of her interruption. Mistletoe.

It was clear to see the moment Hecate's eyes found the plant, her cheeks flaming red. "That is a restricted plant here at Cackle's," she hissed. 

"But is it tradition," smiled Ada, appealing to her deputy's sensibilities. 

Pippa turned to Hecate, trying to keep her expression open and reassuring. Her breath hitched as Hecate inched closer, her eyes closing of their own accord. Soft lips brushed her cheek and the blonde released the breath she had been holding, her eyelids fluttering open. She forced herself not to turn her head and capture the lips of her dearest friend, her hands clutching at the skirt of her dress to stop her reaching out for her. 

"I'll go and fetch us a drink."

Pippa nodded mutely, taking a deep breath and blinking furiously to try and stop the tears that threatened to spill. It was stupid she knew, expecting Hecate to kiss her, for the first time no less, in public. But she had hoped. Oh, how she had hoped.

She was aware of someone occupying the space Hecate had filled only moments ago and quickly wiped at her eyes, clearing her throat to greet them.

"I may be bat by name, but I'm not as blind as one," said Miss Bat, placing a gentle hand on Pippa's arm. "I daresay, however, if you're waiting for Hecate Hardbroom, relentlessly efficient as she may usually be, you may be waiting quite some time."

Pippa smiled sadly. "Maybe she just doesn’t want that with me?" She had been so sure, but willing to give Hecate time. To wait until she was ready. Now, however, she was truly beginning to doubt. Perhaps the only reason Hecate showed any hesitancy was that she had yet to figure out how to tell Pippa her affections were not welcome? That friends were all she saw them as being. 

The hand on her arm squeezed lightly. "Pippa dear, a drowning man wants air less than that woman wants you."

*  
Hecate stood silently, studying the back of the woman in front of her. The festivities had come to an end, and the staff of Cackle’s had all headed for their chambers, bidding their polite farewells.

Pippa stood, staring out at the night sky, her face gently illuminated by the remaining lanterns handing around the room. “It’s been a wonderful evening, Hiccup. Cackle’s has outdone itself. Ada suggested we might even have a combined ball next year,” she said as she turned. “I think it might be my turn to host by then, though.”

“Speaking of hosting. I believe we are to be hosting you for tonight?” 

The blonde smiled. “Indeed. Ada was kind enough to let me stay and my deputy has reassured me that she can keep Pentangles from falling apart for the evening in my absence.” 

“I thought I might walk you to your room?”

Pippa nodded, stepping slowly towards her friend. She knew her way back to her room, of course, but that wasn’t the point. She fell into step beside the darker haired witch and they headed slowly in the direction of her room for the night.

The blonde kept close to Hecate as they walked, their hands brushing every so often. “Hecate, can I ask you something?”

“I’d answer anything you asked,” came the reply, delivered with only slight hesitation. 

Pippa was silent for a few steps, letting Hecate’s words settle in her mind. It was the truth, she knew. The woman would answer anything she asked. It didn’t mean she was comfortable in doing so, however. For all her bravado, Pippa knew the woman walking beside her was selfless to a fault. She would give whatever was asked of her to those she cared about, regardless of the cost to herself. She had been handed a trust, and she would not abuse it, but some things she just had to ask.

“Why didn’t you dance with me tonight?” She tried to keep the hurt from her voice, and kept her eyes front, knowing what her friend would see there. She had sent enough pleading looked Hecate’s way. Tried to goad her into asking, and yet…

“You know me, Pippa. I’m not one for dancing,” said Hecate, trying to brush the matter off.

Pippa let out a frustrated huff. Yes, Hecate would answer anything she asked. Not with the whole truth though, it seemed. “Not even with little old me?”

The darker haired witch came to a halt. “This is you.”

The blonde looked around in surprise. Had they really reached her room already? She turned back to face Hecate. “Hiccup?”

Hecate sighed. “I didn’t want to embarrass you.” She was silent for a long moment, finally meeting the blonde’s gaze. “I’ve never danced with anyone, Pipsqueak,” she finally admitted.

“Never?” The question was out before Pippa could think to stop it.

The darker haired witch shrugged awkwardly, the action not fitting her elegant form. “You were there in school, Pipsqueak. I was hardly the belle of the ball.”

“I must have danced with you?” demanded Pippa. “Surely?” Shaking her head, the blonde realised she couldn’t recall ever having done so. “Hiccup, I’m so sorry.”

Hecate shook her head. “There were enough rumours about me without dancing with you starting another, Pip,” she said sadly.

“What about now?”

“What?” asked the darker haired witch, brow knitted in confusion. 

“What if I asked you to dance now?”

“What? Here?” Hecate asked incredulously.

Pippa pushed open the room to her door, taking her friend’s hand and tugging her with her. She kicked her shoes from her aching feet, not wanting the pain to distract her in any way. Coming to a stop in the middle of the rug that covered the stone floor of the room, she quickly whispered spell that had a soft melody filling the silence which surrounded them.   
Hecate stood, rigid, her hand still clasped in Pippa’s. “Pippa.” It was a whisper. It was a plea. For what she wasn’t quite sure.

“I’m hardly forcing you into a foxtrot,” smiled the blonde, trying to appear far calmer than she felt. Moving Hecate’s free hand to settle on her waist, she raised her own to rest on her friend’s shoulder. “See, hardly terrifying,” she said quietly as she began to sway them in time to the music. She was content to let the melody drift on, feeling the now taller woman begin to relax her hold. The fingers which had been gingerly touching the fabric of her hip moved until Hecate’s hand rested solidly against the flare of her hip.

Lifting her gaze to meet the darker haired witch’s eyes, Pippa’s smile softened at the war of confusion and pleasure fighting for dominance over Hecate’s features. It would have been easy to lean in and kiss her then. So very easy. But she knew for all the hand at her waist rested comfortably there was still a tension in Hecate. A step too far would send her running. This was a dance in which the steps had to be taken with care.

Altering her stance slightly, the blonde moved closer to the other woman, her head naturally coming to rest against her collarbone, breathing in the scent of her slightly spiced perfume. 

She felt Hecate rest her cheek against the top of her head, glad she had kicked off her shoes and brought their natural height difference back into play. Truth be told, she had always enjoyed being shorter than Hecate. The other woman had always seemed ten feet tall to the blonde, so strong and sure in everything. She knew it wasn’t the truth. Not entirely.

Hecate was strong. Stronger than anyone she knew. But only in some ways. In other’s she was fragile as glass, and easily broken if not handled with care. 

“I should have asked you to dance before,” Pippa breathed. “Years ago.” She stepped back to meet her friend’s eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t.”

Hecate shook her head. “No. Don’t be sorry.” She smiled shyly. “But thank you, for asking me tonight.” Her cheeks flushed an endearing pink.

Standing on tiptoe, Pippa leant in to place a kiss to the apple of the darker haired witch’s cheek. “I’ll ask you again now I know you’re a natural,” she smiled. 

Hecate’s cheeks flushed a deeper pink she slowly stepped back from their embrace, until their hands were the only things linked in the space between them. “Goodnight, Pipsqueak.”

“Goodnight, Hiccup,” replied Pippa as she watched her friend step back towards the door. “Sleep well, dear heart.” She watched as the door swung closed behind her retreating friend, waiting until it clicked into place before stepping towards the bed and throwing herself backwards onto it, staring at the ceiling. 

She would sleep well, she knew, with dreams of Hecate in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What better day to finally bring this pair together than Valentines Day. Featuring a sprinkling of angst, Pippa finally running out of patience and Hecate finally realising something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The single red rose was in this pre Softbroom and now I just have a happy little head canon that Hecate likes them so much as it was the first flower Pippa gave her.

Hecate plucked the black envelope from her pigeonhole in the staff room, frowning as her eyes took in the delicate green vines and the outline of a rose which had been etched in gold across the paper. Slipping one perfectly painted nail beneath the seal, she gingerly opened it to reveal a card much in keeping with the envelope itself, except that the rose and vines etched across the card itself appeared to have been charmed to react to the light, the rose opening into bloom as the card was removed.

 

_'Meet me tonight at the top of the West tower. 8pm._

_I'll be waiting, as I always have been._

_Yours, then and now.'_

 

What use was writing a card and sending it if you didn't sign it? Anyone could scrawl a kiss at the bottom of some tripe in a card.

 

Looking up, Hecate's eyes landed on Miss Bat and Mr Webb, who were enjoying tea together in the corner of the staff room. "Did either of you happen to see who put this here?" She asked, her tone sharp. Someone was playing a prank, and she was going to see that they got their comeuppance for it.

 

Miss Bat smiled. "Afraid not dear, but I could probably make a good guess."

 

The younger witch rolled her eyes. The old bat was probably sleeping at the time. She silently chastised herself for the harsh, if internal, remark. Still, it was hardly helpful or professional with her dozing off all the time. With a wave of her hand, she transferred out with her usual flair.

 

"Would it kill her to say goodbye one of these days?" Grumbled the wizard as she disappeared.

 

Miss Bat sighed. "Let's not test the theory by asking. I have the feeling she's going to be quite the bear with a sore head as it is."

 

*

"It's a beautiful card. very expressive," said Miss Mould as she handed it back to Hecate.

 

"Lovely as it may be, that is not what I asked," she snapped. "I asked if you knew who put it there?"

 

Marigold looked at her as though she had two heads. "You mean you don't?"

 

Hecate let out a huff, barely containing the urge to roll her eyes. "If I did I wouldn't be asking, would I? I'll leave you to your..." She gestured vaguely around the room. "But if you do happen to hear any mutterings as to who the culprit might be..."

 

The art teacher was saved the trouble of a reply by Ada entering the classroom. "Ah, Marigold, Hecate. Good morning to you both. Marigold dear, given the day, I thought it might be nice to decorate the school a little. Brighten up the place. What do you think?"

 

"In celebration of an overly commercialised and glorified holiday?" Drawled Hecate.

 

Ada tutted. "Now, now Hecate. No need to be so disparaging. Surely there's no harm in celebrating a day which celebrates love itself?"

 

The darker haired witch lowered her gaze. Not if it wasn't a day which only ever held memories of ridicule and loneliness.

 

"I'd have thought having received a Valentines yourself you might be rather more open to it."

 

"You mean this?" The younger witch asked, the card hanging between her finger and thumb. "I fully intend to get to the bottom of whoever is responsible for this little prank."

 

"Hecate dear, has it occurred to you it might be genuine?"

 

Hecate scoffed at the notion. In her whole life, she had received one Valentine's card, and that had been from some malicious girls in her year many moons ago, under the guise of having come from a certain Miss Pentangle. The memory of having the hope that perhaps, just perhaps Pippa had wanted her as more than a friend snatched away from her when it came to light that the blonde had no idea the card had even been sent, never mind been the sender brought a frown to her features. "I'm afraid I won't be participating in the decoration of the school, Miss Cackle, and would prefer not to be involved in any other celebrations you may have planned for today."

 

Ada sighed as her depute disappeared before her, saddened by what she had just witnessed. She could only hope her dear friend would come around by the time evening rolled in.

 

*

 

"What's that you're working on, Miss Hardbroom?" Asked Mildred innocently, curious as to what had her potions mistress concentrating quite so hard, when things always seemed so easy to her.

 

Hecate turned from where she had been trying to charm the offending Valentine's card into revealing its sender. So far, however, it had been rather reluctant.

 

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," replied the teacher, hiding the card from view. She levelled her best glare at the children before her, lingering on Mildred. Not a single child looked in the least bit guilty for a change, and Miss Hubble looked positively innocent for once. "Back to your potions girls."

 

*

Dimity entered the staff room in the hopes of snagging the last of the chocolate gingers which had been opened that morning. What she found instead, however, was a furiously pacing Hecate Hardbroom. The air around her positively crackled with raw magic.

 

"All right, HB?" She asked warily. She had heard about the card, grateful to Miss Cackle for passing on the information. "Not off to the West tower to meet your Valentine then?" She almost blanched at the look the other woman levelled at her as she whirled to face her.

 

"Are you _kidding_? The first years have probably set up one of those disastrous contraptions and are waiting to dump a bucket of something _disgusting_ on me!"

 

"Or someone might just be standing like some sort of _idiot_ waiting for you…again!"

 

Dimity watched as Hecate's face paled to a deathly white, her jaw clenched. She watched as the woman turned, her entire frame going rigid at her eyes took in the vision of Pippa Pentangle standing before her in a beautiful floral print dress, a single red rose in her hand and tears swimming in her eyes.

 

"Pippa?" The tremble in Hecate's voice was audible.

 

"Of course it's me!" Sighed the blonde, exasperated. She had spent her whole day getting positively giddier by the minute the closer to eight o'clock it got. She had been so excited she had decorated the entirety of Pentangles and taken the time to ensure that each student upon waking, would be greeted with a card from their headmistress and a chocolate for the boys, and a pink rose for the girls. Never before in her time as a teacher had she spent the day watching the clock. Today, however, her eyes had barely left it, eager to have Hecate standing before her, for her to finally know, beyond all doubt how she felt, only to arrive to a deserted tower and then Ada a few minutes later, explaining the whole sorry mess.

 

"I have _had_ it, Hiccup!" Pippa's voice was low and dangerous, her throat raw as she fought to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling. If her affections weren't welcome, she wanted to be told, here and now.

 

"But-"

 

"But what, Hecate?" She demanded, stepping closer. "I’ve heard what you’ve been doing all day, going around terrorising everyone, thinking that-". She pointed at the card clasped in her friend's hand. "Was some sort of joke!" She let out a sigh, wiping furiously at the tears that she couldn't seem to stop from falling. "Well, it looks like the joke was on me."

 

Hecate hated seeing Pippa cry, and hated it more that she was the cause. "Why?" She asked, her brain unable to grasp that Pippa was here, right in front of her not because of some cruel childish prank, but because the card had been sent to her by the woman herself. I'll be waiting, as I always have been. Yours, then and now.

 

Pippa's head snapped up at the one-word question. "Why did I send you it? Because I bloody love you you fool!"

 

Hecate hesitated, her mind and her heart wanting to believe it was true. That she meant those words as she so desperately wanted her to. But she couldn't silence the doubts. The constant, lingering doubts that were as much as part of her as her hands. "As a friend?" She asked, her voice timid. Because it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. Pippa Perfect Pentangle couldn't love her. Not like that. Pippa could have any witch or wizard she wanted, so why in all that was magical would she choose Hecate?

 

Dimity's mouth opened in disbelief. She had been trying to make herself invisible, but remain, should the situation deteriorate. "Seriously?" Two sets of eyes snapped towards her, and only then did she realise she had spoken aloud. "Sorry. Sorry, I’m going." She directed one last look at a bewildered Hecate. " _Seriously_?" With a final shake of her head, she shimmered out of the room.

 

Left alone, both women regarded each other, Hecate like a mouse before a cat, Pippa like a witch at the end of her patience.

 

With a growl, Pippa closed the distance between them, cupping Hecate's cheeks and kissing her, hard.

 

For her part, Hecate went rigid, squeaking in surprise, her arms flailing at her sides, cups and saucers shattering on the tables on which they sat around them.

 

Pulling back, Pippa kept her hands where they were, keeping the other woman precisely where she was, unable to look away as she met her eyes. "I _love_ you, Hecate Hardbroom." She couldn't have held herself back a single moment longer, but as she looked at her friend, who stood, mouth agape, eyes wide, she wondered if she had made a mistake. If she, and everyone else had been wrong. If she had pushed Hecate into something she didn’t want. Her heart thundered as she waited for the other witch to speak. To say anything. To breathe, even.

 

Hecate opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't. There weren't enough words and even if there were she didn't possess the skill to put them into any sort of coherent order to describe how she felt right then. She just stood, looking at Pippa in amazement. Then, suddenly, she was kissing her. And kissing her. It was all she could do to keep kissing her, her hands grasping, unsure of where to settle.

 

Finally pulling back to drag much needed breath into their lungs, Pippa leant their foreheads together, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Finally," she breathed. "Finally, she realises." She felt Hecate's magic all around her like a warm blanket, surrounding, but not suffocating. Felt her own magic reaching out to meet it.

 

"Finally?"

 

Pippa chuckled, shaking her head. "I’ll explain it to you sometime, Hiccup. But for now." She kissed her again, desperate to taste her lips once more, walking her back in her eagerness until she had her pressed against the wall and could feel her against her.

 

She squeaked as she felt the familiar rush of a transference spell, closing her eyes and smiling, revelling in the feeling of Hecate's magic washing over her. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on top of Hecate on a bed. Hecate's bed, she realised, taking in her surroundings. She looked down at the woman beneath her, her friend's expression soft.

 

"I love you too, Pipsqueak," Hecate said quietly, leaning up to kiss soft pink lips once more, smiling into the kiss. She brought her hands to rest on the small of the blonde's back, enjoying the new and grounding sensation of her weight on top of her.

 

Pippa pulls back, a smirk quirking at her lips. "Just so we’re clear, I expect at least a card next year."

 

Hecate blushed, suddenly shy. "I think I can promise you more than a card. But...I think I should start right now with an apology." She was silent for a long time before she finally spoke, wanting to choose her words carefully. Bringing her hands up, she began to gently stroke up and down Pippa's back, the movement and the feeling of the smooth fabric against her fingertips soothing.

 

Pippa was happy to give her the time, a gentle smile on her lips as she waited, her eyes cataloguing every minute movement in Hecate's expression.

 

"I've loved you for a long time, Pippa."

 

The blonde's smile saddened a little. "I think we've both been rather foolish. I've loved you so long I don't think I could truly tell you when it started. Only that it never stopped."

 

Tears gathered in Hecate's eyes and she tried furiously to try and blink them away. "I'm sorry I wasn't braver. If I'd told you then..."

 

Pippa shook her head. "Things are the way they are, Hiccup. We can't change them."

 

"No," said Hecate. "But I want to explain."

 

The blonde made to sit up and give the darker haired witch room to breathe, knowing she had never been the most comfortable either in discussing emotions or with physical contact. She was surprised, however, when the fingers which had been running up and down her spine became hands gently pressed against her back, keeping her close.

 

"Sorry," Hecate blushed. "I just...I...it's nice, having you close."

 

Smiling, Pippa settled back down. "I'm not squishing you, am I?" She watched as her friend shook her head, and felt her fingers resume their trails up and down her back. "Then you won't find me complaining."

 

Hecate fell silent again for a while, and the blonde shifted to rest her head against her shoulder, allowing her to think and gather her thoughts without her constant scrutiny. "I never dared hope that you might feel the way you do. That you could ever return my feelings. I..." She nuzzled her nose against loose golden waves, breathing in the floral scent of Pippa's shampoo. "Do you remember, we were in our fifth year, and I asked you if you had sent me a Valentine's card?"

 

Pippa lifted her head to meet hazel eyes. "I said I didn't think you cared for Valentine's day, and even if you did you shouldn't need a card to know I loved you."

 

Hecate smiled softly. The blonde had never been shy of saying the words. And now she knew there was so much meaning behind them, she felt rather foolish for always having considered them so throwaway. As if they meant no more coming from Pippa's mouth than when she said she loved iced buns. "You did. And I didn't say anything more to it."

 

"There was more to it, though. Wasn't there?"

 

"Some of the girls in our year thought it would be funny to send me a card...and write it as though it came from you."

 

Pippa raised her hand to smooth the frown lines that gathered on Hecate's brow at the admission. "You should have told me, Hiccup."

 

"What, so you could punch Amanda Stormont in the face again?" Chuckled the darker haired witch, trying to lighten the mood.

 

The blonde's face split into a grin. "I still say that months' worth of detention was worth it, even if it did completely ruin my nails scrubbing out all those cauldrons by hand." She paused. "I mean it though. You should have told me. I wouldn't have turned you away." She leant down to press a kiss to Hecate's lips. "Is that why you thought my card today was some sort of prank?"

 

Nodding, Hecate felt her cheeks flush in shame. "I should have known better." She summoned the card to her hand with a flick of her wrist. "I should have recognised your handwriting, your magic..." she realised. "I was just so caught up-"

 

"Trying to catch whatever culprit was behind it?" Smiled Pippa. "Well, Hecate Hardbroom, you caught me. And I know we have rather a lot to talk about, but for now, I'd quite like to know what you intend to do with me."

 


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, Hecate Hardbroom, you caught me. And I know we have rather a lot to talk about, but for now, I'd quite like to know what you intend to do with me."
> 
> Well, I could hardly leave it there, could I?
> 
> This was meant to be a short, fun chapter, which seemed to go on, and on...and on... Unbeta'd and without a plan, so apologies for any mistakes or it feels a little OOC.

Hecate found that she couldn’t quite answer the question that was asked of her.  There were a great many things she wanted to do to Pippa Pentangle, but none she seemed able to articulate right then, and not one that she was able to select from the rest as being what she wanted to do first. 

She watched as the blonde set the card in her hand aside, leaning up to place it on the bedside table before settling comfortably back into position on top of Hecate, wriggling just a little for good measure. 

“Well, Hiccup?  Any ideas?”

Hecate knew her pupils would be blown, her eyes darkened with desire.  She had tried for so many years to keep her longing in check that it was a luxury now to simply be able to let her gaze linger.  She lifted one hand, trailing her fingertips down the side of Pippa’s face, her lips curling upwards at the way the blonde leaned in to the gentle touch.  Her lips parted in a gasp as a delicate tongue snuck out to chase the pad of her lingering index finger. 

The hand that had been tracing the angles and planes of Pippa’s face slid into golden waves, tugging her down to allow their lips to meet once more.  Her eyes fluttered closed as she was lost in the sensation of pink lips pressed against her own.  Lips that curved up in a smile as they parted to allow teeth to nip and a tongue to deepen their kiss. 

As the kiss become more heated, she became aware of small whimpers and breathy moans leaving her own lips.  Unbidden and beyond her control, she found she couldn’t have remained silent if she tried, particularly when she was eagerly drinking in the noises of the woman above her.

Pippa wasn’t shy of vocalising her enjoyment, even giggling in delight as she pulled back to catch her breath.  She looked down at the flushed cheeks and parted lips of the woman beneath her, grinning at the wayward curls that has escaped her love’s usually neat bun.  “Can I take your hair down?”

Hecate raised a hand to do it herself, but her wrist was caught before she could summon the magic required. 

“I’d like to do it, if that’s all right?”

Hecate nodded shyly, trying not to look disappointed as the blonde shifted from her position on top of her, kicking off her heels haphazardly as she moved.  She complied, however, as she was tugged up to allow Pippa to settle behind her.  She closed her eyes as she felt the other woman part her legs to accommodate her slim hips, kneeling up to be able to loosen the pins holding Hecate’s dark locks in place.

Biting her lower lip as nimble fingers quickly divested her of her many pins, she couldn’t help but moan as short, blunted nails scratched gently against her scalp.

“Your hair is magnificent,” said Pippa, leaning forward to nuzzle against Hecate’s temple as she continued her massage of the darker haired woman’s head, her lips finding a sensitive patch of skin behind the other woman’s ear. 

A growl clawed its way from Hecate’s throat as she turned, capturing Pippa’s lips with her own.  Her actions were clumsier than she would like, but when she tumbled on top of the blonde, their lips kiss barely breaking, she couldn’t find it in her to care.  Finesse would come, she decided, but for now, there were years, _decades_ to make up for. 

She found herself cradled between the blonde’s legs, those talented hands back in her hair.  She moaned as Pippa’s hips rolled up to meet her own, pulling her lips away only to attach them to the blonde’s neck.

Her attentions paused, however, at a sharp knock on the door of her chambers.  She lifted her head, breathless and hair askew.  There were no alarms or warning chimes, meaning the knock came from a staff member.  “I should probably…”   She gestured vaguely in the direction of the door. 

“Just don’t leave me waiting too long,” grinned the blonde, leaning up to press a kiss to Hecate’s flushed cheek before letting herself fall back into the sheets, smiling seductively up at the other witch. 

“I don’t think I could if I tried,” replied Hecate boldly, reluctantly getting to her feet and taking a moment to drink in the sight of Pippa Pentangle spread out on her bed, her hair spread out like a halo around her head, waiting for her return. 

Finally tearing her eyes away, she moved to the door, smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she walked.  Pulling open the door she stood firmly in the gap she had created, blocking the rest of the room from view.  “Ada?  Is everything all right?”

The older witch tried her best to hide her grin at the sight before her.  Hecate clearly hadn’t passed a mirror on her way to answer her door, and was obviously blissfully unaware of just how riotous her curls were, or that there seemed to be more smudged pink lipstick on her lips than her own.

“I just wanted to check you were all right.  Dimity said you were having a rather heated discussion with Miss Pentangle earlier.”  She paused, trying not to chuckle at the way Hecate’s eyebrow raised at her chosen phrasing.  “I do hope you sorted out your differences”

“Yes,” nodded Hecate.  “I think we might both be on the same page now.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” grinned Ada.  “Now, I’m covering your rounds tonight.”  She patted her deputy’s arm.  “Sleep well, Hecate.  And give my regards to Pippa.”

“Thank you, Ada…I…”  Hecate watched Ada amble off, blinking rapidly as she realised it must be painfully obvious she had a certain Miss Pentangle stowed away in her rooms, and that, most unlike her, evening rounds were the last thing on her mind.  Slipping back into her room, she made her way back towards the bed, only to stop dead as she caught sight of herself in her dresser mirror.

“Pipsqueak!”

Pippa sat up in the bed at the high-pitched squeak that almost beat her own.  “What?” she asked innocently, failing to keep the grin from her face.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

The blonde raised an eyebrow.  “I thought vanity was unbecoming in a witch?”

Hecate growled, closing the distance between them and eagerly kissing the smirk from Pippa’s lips, sending her tumbling back onto the mattress, the arms that snaked around her neck taking her down too until they were pressed together, all eager lips and roaming hands. 

“Hecate,” breathed Pippa, her cheeks flushed and breathing coming in ragged gasps.  Her hands were clutching at the thick dark fabric of the other witch’s dress, eager to feel what was beneath.  “Wait.”  She was almost sad at how quickly Hecate halted in her actions, fear and uncertainty creeping into her eyes.  “Just for a moment.”  She reached up to cup the darker haired witch’s cheek.  “I don’t want to stop.  I want you.  All of you.  But I need to know that you’re comfortable with that, because if you’re not…we need to stop this no before I get any more carried away.”

“I want this,” said Hecate, the fear that had crept up seeping away at the certainty in Pippa’s voice.  “I want you.  It’s always been you.”

Pippa smiled softly, pushing herself up into a sitting position, taking Hecate with her until she was straddling her lap.  “You’re sure?”

Hecate nodded, silent as Pippa licked her lips.  She gasped as she felt fingers trail deliberately down her spine, stopping when they reached the belt that cinched her in at the waist.  It was the one that laced, she recalled, as she felt it loosened and removed.  The same fingers that had quickly untied the ribbons of her belt then moved to the zip on her dress.  She stiffened, suddenly realising that Pippa was about to see her.  All of her. 

“We can stop,” said Pippa, her hands stilling, falling to safe territory at Hecate’s waist.  “I know I said before…but we can stop any time you want.”

“No,” replied Hecate.  She wanted this.  They both wanted this.  She reached behind her back, starting to tug the zip down herself.  She could use magic to remove it, and usually did, but they would only have one first time.  That, and she would rather do this gradually, than bare everything at once.  As she shifted her grip on the zip, tugging until it reached the small of her back.  She looked down at Pippa, who slowly reached for the edged of the fabric, gently tugging it off her shoulders and pulling the cuffs to allow Hecate to free her arms. 

Pippa’s eyes tracked the darker haired witch’s movements as she moved from the bed to stand beside it, pushing the dark fabric over her hips and letting it drop to the floor.  Tempted though she was to let her eyes drink in and linger over the feast of pale skin and lingerie on offer, she kept her eyes trained on Hecate’s.  She shifted to the edge of the mattress, pushing herself to her feet.  Moving to stand in front of Hecate, she turned, lifting her hair to rest over her left shoulder and presenting her back to the other woman. 

She smiled as she felt lightly trembling fingers reach for her zip, hesitating before tugging it down in one swift movement.  A whimper left her lips as she felt a trail of kisses being pressed along her spine.  Turning in Hecate’s arms, she held her gaze as she let her dress drop to the floor, the silky fabric slipping easily over her skin.  Taking a final step forward, she reached up to loop her arms around Hecate’s neck, her hands slipping beneath dark curls, giving them both a moment to get used to the feeling of skin on skin.  She smiled, stepping up on tiptoe to bring their lips together again. 

Hecate’s hands came to rest on the flare of Pippa’s hips, her fingers gripping lightly.  Her skin was soft and warm, just as she’d always imagined.  As Pippa dropped back down from her tiptoes, the darker haired witch smiled at their natural height difference, leaning forward to nuzzle against golden waves and inhaling the sweet, floral scent. 

“Hecate?”

Pulling back, Hecate realised that while Pippa was looking up at her, her fingers were delicately tracing where her suspenders met her stockings. 

“Are these…”

Hecate frowned, head tilted in confusion.  “Underwear, Pippa.”

Pippa chuckled darkly.  “Yes, dear.  But are they your usual underwear?”

“Yes.”

The blonde gulped.  She had always envisaged Hecate’s underwear would be black and practical.  Not the stockings and suspender belt she was currently being faced with.  She was also somewhat surprised by the lace of the panties and bra that completed the ensemble.

“Is something wrong?” asked Hecate.

“No,” Pippa was quick to answer.  “No.  By the Fates no.  I’m just…I’m trying to behave here Hiccup, but you looking like that…”

Hecate could hear the desire in Pippa’s voice, and see it clearly written on her face, but she still struggled to believe that such raw desire was directed at her.  “I…I’m barely worth mentioning when you’re standing here looking like you do.  Like you always do.”  The blonde was always beautiful.  That was never in question, but seeing her now, all sun kissed skin and gentle curves, interrupted only by scraps of satin in a surprising deep shade of purple, it was taking rather more concentration than usual for Hecate to simply breathe.

“I see it’s going to take time for me to convince you just how beautiful you are,” smiled Pippa.  “But not to worry.  That’s time I intent to take.  And to enjoy.”  She let her hands slip from around the other woman’s neck, fingers trailing down her arms and leaving goose bumps in their wake as she laced their fingers together before stepping back towards the bed.

Hecate followed willingly, but frowned as Pippa halted just short of the mattress and dropped their linked hands.  She blushed instantly as she watched the blonde drop to her knees before her.  She swallowed thickly at the sight, watching as Pippa tenderly undid her heels, easing them from her feet before setting them aside.  She took her time in rising to her feet, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses as she rose, unable to resist lingering at the flash of pale flesh at the top of the darker haired witch’s stockings.

Strong hands grasped her shoulders and she looked up, grinning as she took in Hecate’s expression, her pupils blown wide, eyes dark with desire.  She allowed herself to be tugged up, letting out as squeak of surprise as her lips were claimed in a rough kiss and she was lifted off her feet.  She instinctively wrapped her legs around Hecate’s hips and her arms happily wound around the other woman’s neck. 

She smiled into their kiss as she was carried the final few steps to the bed, where they went tumbling down to the mattress.  She let out a groan at the feeling of Hecate’s almost naked body land atop her own, the warmth and weight of her delightful.

Hecate immediately pulled back, , planting her arms either side of the blonde’s head, trying to apologise for landing quite so heavily, but her words were swallowed by an eager mouth seeking out her own, the hands that had been linked behind her neck travelling to the small of her back, keeping her close.  She felt the hips cradling her own rocking up to meet her, Pippa’s body arching up as if seeking contact at every possible point. 

It was terrifying, to be wanted so fiercely.  And to want just as much.  She let herself lean down on her elbows, the heat that had been coiling low in her abdomen spreading lower at the low moan from Pippa at the increased contact.  She was vaguely aware of her own whimper in answer.

She could feel Pippa’s restless hands wandering across her skin, before they finally slid back into her hair, nails scratching lightly across her scalp.  She gasped at the sensation, breaking their kiss as she threw her head back, only to call out as she felt soft lips attach to her neck. 

A strangled sound of surprise was the next sound to leave her lips as she found herself flipped suddenly, Pippa now hovering above her, chest heaving and face flushed.  Her hands immediately reached for the blonde, palms smoothing over her shoulders and fingers skimming over her back, halting as they encountered smooth satin.

“You can take it off, if you like,” smiled Pippa, pushing herself up.  She watched as Hecate seemed to hesitate, before unsure fingers reached for the clasp.  She tried not to chuckle as Hecate let out a frustrated growl when her fingers fumbled with the clasp, which refused to give way.  The smirk was wiped off her face when her bra was suddenly vanished, leaving only the lingering, and rather electric feeling, of Hecate’s magic on her skin.  “Oh, Hecate.”

She caught trembling hands in her own, pressing Hecate’s palms to her rib cage in encouragement, hoping she would take the hint.  A wriggle of her hips seemed to help her along.  She rolled her hips once more as Hecate’s hands slid higher, finally cupping her breasts.  “Yes, Hiccup.”

Keeping a slow rhythm in the continued movement of her hips, she reached down to trace her own fingertips across the edge of the lace trim of Hecate’s bra.  She looked delicious in it, the dark fabric in stark contrast to her pale skin, but she wanted it off.  Wanted to see all of the woman she loved. 

It would be a shame to remove the stockings, she thought to herself, feeling the straps of the suspenders against the back of her thighs with each roll of her hips.  Still, she remembered with a smile, to Hecate, they were just everyday underwear.  She’d get to see them again, she realised.  Often, if she was lucky. 

“Can I take this off, Hiccup?”

There was a hesitancy in Hecate’s nod, and Pippa forced herself to calm for a moment.  “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“No,” said Hecate.  “I want to.  I want this.  I do.  I just…”  She turned her head to the side, embarrassed to met Pippa’s gaze.  “It’s just…I haven’t…”

 _I haven’t…_   The words rang in Pippa’s ears as understanding washed over her.  “You haven’t…Not ever?”

Hecate shook her head, biting her lower lip nervously.  “It’s always been you.  I’ve never felt comfortable sharing myself with anyone else.  There were…a couple of times I almost…but I couldn’t go through with it.”

Pippa gently turned Hecate’s face to look at her.  She knew Hecate was aware of a few of her dalliances over the years, and there was no sense in denying she had enjoyed her fair share of partners across the years.  No one had ever affected her like Hecate did though.  “Do you still feel comfortable now?”

She watched as Hecate nodded and smiled down at her.  “You don’t know how much that means to me, Hiccup.  That you feel comfortable with me.”  She leant down to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss.  “I only want to make you feel good.  To show you how much I love you.”  She paused, holding the other woman’s gaze.  “Will you let me do that?”

“I want you too,” came the reply. 

Pippa smiled.  “There’s time for that.”  She stroked a single finger down Hecate’s chest, stopping when it met the fabric of her bra.  As her eyes followed her fingers, she realised for the first time that the bra was also front clasp.  A whimper left her lips, sure Hecate was trying to kill her with her underwear choice alone.  Licking her lips, and with a final glance up at Hecate’s face, she deftly released the hooks holding the fabric closed.  Nudging the fabric aside, she lowered her head, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses across the pale skin now on offer before closing her mouth over an already erect nipple.

Hecate cried out beneath her, hands sliding into her hair, but to hold her close or push her away she wasn’t sure.  She switched to her other nipple, giving it the same attention, and receive the same reaction.  Grinning against her skin, Pippa braced herself with one hand, snaking her other hand between them. 

A guttural moan left her lips as her fingers found the soaked fabric of Hecate’s pants.  Before she was able to stop herself, she cupped the fabric, her head falling to rest against Hecate’s chest as the other witch’s hips bucked into the touch.  “Oh, Hecate.”

Shifting down the bed, she left a trail of kisses in her wake, lifting her eyes to meet those of her friend and soon to be lover.  She held her gaze as she kissed lower, enjoying the way strong muscles jumped and coiled at her touch.  She nuzzled the soft lace of the garter belt that held her suspenders in place, catching the scent of the other woman’s arousal.  Kissing lower, whispered against pale skin, vanishing her panties.  Her eyes slid closed as she let her tongue sneak out for her first taste of Hecate’s arousal.

“Pipsqueak.”

Pippa’s eyes flew open at the sound of her nickname, instantly meeting the wide, dark eyes of the woman below her.  “Are you okay?”

Chest heaving, Hecate wanted to nod, but couldn’t honestly say she was all right.  Her skin was on fire where Pippa’s lips had left their trail of pink lipstick.  The heat that had been building in her lower abdomen was now a raging fire that threatened to consume her.  She was no stranger to taking care of her own needs, and over the years, had done so.  But this, this was altogether new.  This deep seated _need_ for something beyond what she could provide.  “I need you up here.”

Without hesitation, Pippa crawled back up Hecate’s body, leaning her forehead against Hecate’s.  “I’m here.  Right here.”

Hecate nodded, her arms slipping around the blonde’s neck, holding her close. 

“What do you need?”

“You,” answered the darker haired witch, realising her answer was true in more ways than one. 

Pippa leant in to press a series of sweet, gentle kisses to Hecate’s lips, her hand slipping to where her lips had been a few moments before.  She could feel her need in the way she bucked her hips wantonly into the contact.  Entering her slowly with a single finger to begin with, she smiled against her lips at the noise that reached her ears.  One finger moving easily in the wet heat it found waiting for her, Pippa gently eased a second finger in.  “Is this okay?”

Hecate nodded frantically, her hands grasping at the blonde’s back as her hips bucked of their own accord. 

Pippa kept her movements slow and steady, shifting slightly to brace her hips behind her hand, adding some weight to her thrusts with each roll of her hips.  “Better?”

“Yes,” hissed Hecate, her back beginning to arch as she felt her orgasm build, her muscles tightening as Pippa continued her movements.  She looked up at the blonde, who was looking down at her with a look of awe on her face, her slightly parted lips curved in a smile. 

“You look stunning,” breathed Pippa, her own breath coming in shallow gasps as she felt her own climax building.  She had always enjoyed sex, but had always before needed some thorough attention to bring her to her peak.  With Hecate, however, she wasn’t entirely convinced that she wouldn’t fall to pieces just at the sight and feeling of the other woman coming undone below her.  She watched as Hecate’s lips parted, breathless moans leaving her mouth with every thrust now.  “What do you need, Hiccup.”

Hecate frowned as she tried to fathom the answer.  She was close.  So very close, but somehow, her body was determined to make the blissful state she found herself in last as long as it possibly could.  “I…More.”

Pippa’s eyes widened in surprise at the request, but eased her fingers out, earning her a whimper at the loss, before entering her once more with three fingers, curling them as she began to thrust once more.  She grinned at the deep, satisfied moan and kick of Hecate’s hips against her fingers.  Beginning to roll her hips once more, she brought her thumb up to flick against the darker haired witch’s clit. 

She hissed as the fingers which has been grasping at her back became nails as Hecate sought to hold on.  She arched her back into the contact, her grin widening as she sped up her actions.  She felt the moment Hecate’s release hit her as she clamped down around her fingers, her back arching sharply.  She was tugged down into a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongues and breathless whimpers as she slowed her movements, helping Hecate to ride out the waves of her orgasm. 

Resting their foreheads together as Hecate’s breathing slowed and she became languid and boneless beneath her, Pippa pressed a series of gentle kisses to her cheeks, forehead nose and eyelids.  She shifted a little, enough to allow her to release her arm where it was trapped between them.  Hecate’s eyes fluttered open as she removed her fingers, whimpering at the loss.  “Are you okay?”

Hecate couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread across her lips if she tried.  “Do you really have to ask?”

“I just wanted to check.”  She pushed herself to sit up, still straddling the darker haired witch’s hips.  Trailing a finger over Hecate’s flushed cheek and taking in the sight of her, relaxed and happy, curls spread out against the pillow, Pippa smiled as she leant into the contact.  “You were spectacular.”

Hecate shook her head. “That was you.”

“I don’t think so, Hiccup,” she grinned.  “You should see the view from here.”  She shifted slightly, adjusting her position above her friend, halting at the sharp gasp her the darker haired witch.  “What’s wrong?”

Hecate didn’t answer, but did move the hand that had been resting against Pippa’s hip to the front of her satin panties.  Her eyes honed in one the darkened fabric, and evidence of the blonde’s arousal.  Arousal she had inspired.  “Can I?”

Pippa nodded, waiting for a moment to ascertain whether Hecate meant to remove them with her hands or her magic.  She gasped as she felt the tingle of the other witch’s magic danced across her most intimate area.  “Fuck.”  She knew she was wet, and could see the moment Hecate felt her wetness press against her lower belly by the look on her face.

“Pipsqueak,” she breathed.  “I want to make you feel like you made me feel.”  She paused, keenly aware she had never before tried to pleasure another woman.  “Tell me what to do.  What you like.”

Nodding, Pippa took one of Hecate’s hands in her own, shifting to create enough space between them to bring the other’s witch’s hand to her wetness, letting her take the initiative from there.  She canted her hips encouragingly, biting her lip as she felt two fingers trail through her wetness before slipping inside.  She could feel Hecate’s hesitancy, and while she didn’t want to push her, she had already been close from Hecate’s own orgasm, and knew it wouldn’t take much. 

She braced her hands against Hecate’s shoulders as she began to ride her fingers.  “You don’t need to be gentle, Hiccup.  I’m not going to break.  As a matter of fact, I quite enjoyed it when you used your nails before.”   She watched as Hecate bit her lower lip, hesitating for a few moments before Pippa felt the delicious stretch of being entered by another finger.  She continued her movements, grinning as Hecate began to shift her own hips in time, adding a weight to the thrusts of her fingers.  “Yes, Hecate.  Just like that.”  She leant down to meet the darker haired woman’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

She felt nails tentatively trail down her spine, not enough to leave marks on top of those she would linger from Hecate’s earlier climax, but not quite so delicate as to go unfelt, and desperately sought to deepen their kiss.  Feeling her orgasm thundering quickly towards it’s climax, she made a conscious effort to shift her hands from where they were braced on Hecate’s shoulders to the bedsheets either side of her head, fisting her hands in the fabric, unsure of how Hecate would react to her leaving marks on her skin.

In the end, all it took was a brush of the heel of Hecate’s hand against her clit to send her careening over the edge with a strangled scream of her lover’s name.  She could feel her arms and legs trembling as the aftershocks of her release ran through her, far more intense than she had anticipated.  For fear of collapsing entirely on top of Hecate, she shakily moved to flop onto the mattress next to her, letting her arm fall across her eyes as concentrated on breathing, her legs still twitching.

When she finally came back to herself, she turned to find that Hecate had rolled onto her side, her head resting on her hand as she leant up on her elbow, watching her with a soft smile on her lips.  “I never answered your question before.”

Pippa frowned, not realising she had spoken in her blissful state of satisfaction. 

“About what I’d like to do with you,” clarified Hecate. 

Smirking, Pippa chuckled.  “You’ve made a good start on a few things.”

Shifting, Hecate resting her head on her shoulder, slipping an arm around her waist.  “I think I’d like to keep you.”

Resting her head atop Hecate’s curls, Pippa smiled.  “I’ve always been yours, in my heart, Hiccup.”

“I think I’d quite like to do that again, too,” she added, in a tone that was laced with mischief. 

“Oh, I think we can arrange that,” replied Pippa, her tone equal parts mischief and promise.


End file.
